Redemption
by property-of-ruki
Summary: Obito is given a chance to fix everything and atone for his sins. During that time, he reflects on his past acts and how it has effected the people around him. With his mind constantly on his pink-haired caretaker however, Obito has more to gain than just the trust of the villagers. With feelings stirring between the two, the start of his redemption is only just beginning. ObiSaku.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**** After Obito's defeat, he is taken back to Konoha to atone for his crimes. While incarcerated, Sakura is assigned to watch him and keep track of his punishments. During that time, Obito reflects on his past acts. His mind however, is constantly on the pink-haired medic currently attached to his side. First, was to gain the trust and respect of the village back. Proven difficult obviously. But the feelings stirring between him and Sakura is just the beginning of it all. This is the start of his redemption.**

***WARNING*: This story will contain the following: Spoilers, language, sexual content, blood and gore, and much more. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own NOTHING of Naruto. Not the characters, nada. I only own the plot, story, and some possible OC's. Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Redemption**

**Prologue**

The cell was damp, dim lighted, and bland. The hot air was suffocating, but nonetheless he deserved it. He deserved the worst punishment he could get.

'_Death would have been suitable.'_

Obito leaned his head against the wall, his eyes locked on the ceiling. Sweat formed on his brow.

'_I guess suffering is ok.'_

As he pondered on the uncomfortable living situation he was in, bright light filtered into the room. His eyes shifted to the dark shadow walking towards his cell. Upon instinct, he tensed. The chains that were around his wrists jingled as his fists clenched.

"Obito."

His eyes narrowed at the voice.

'_What the hell would he want?'_

"Obito-"

Obito scoffed, cutting the person off.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

Kakashi's lone eye widened at the malice in his voice. Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Lady Tsunade has requested your presence."

He brought his hand out, his fingers wrapped around a key. Unlocking the cell door, he moved towards Obito. The stoic Uchiha watched his former teammate, a small smirk on his face.

'_He's practically shaking…Heh, someone's intimidated.'_

"What's the matter?,"

Obito questioned Kakashi as he cocked his head to the side,

"Do I really frighten you _that _much? It's just me, plain old Obito."

Kakashi yanked him from his spot on the floor, his hand tightly gripping Obito's upper arm.

"Enough with the head games Obito. It's because of me you're even still alive!"

He hissed lowly. Obito rolled his eyes.

"You should let them kill me. My life has no meaning, no purpose."

His eyes bore into Kakashi's.

"Don't say that."

His eye filled with sadness as he dragged his friend out of the cell.

"Stop acting like you care."

Obito winced when the bright sun hit his eyes. It had been two months since he had even seen a glimmer of daylight. A frown formed on his face.

'_Just let me die.'_

**-xxx-**

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower, Kakashi led Obito up the steps and through the circular hallway and to her door. Knocking twice, he heard a faint 'Come in' before opening the door. Tsunade along with Naruto and Shikamaru stood on either side of her. At the site of Obito, they tensed, their hands hovering over their kunai pouches. Kakashi walked in, turning to close the door before walking up to her desk.

Tsunade broke the tense silence.

"Thank you Kakashi, you may leave now."

Kakashi nodded, sparing a glance at Obito before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's eyes landed on Obito. He stood there, hands chained together, his posture a slight lean on his right side. His eyes stared at the wall, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Uchiha."

Obito didn't flinch when she barked out his name. He blinked once, shifting his weight onto his other side.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

She ground out. Obito sent her a sideways glare. Tsunade huffed.

"Now, was that so hard?"

He didn't answer her. Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her mouth, her brows furrowing.

"This is about your punishment."

Obito smirked.

"Just kill me and get it over with. Why keep a criminal who's the scum of the earth alive? I have no purpose to you or this pathetic village."

Inside he knew he had to stop. It was a reflex though. Ever since he was young, he never thought before he spoke. Deep down, he truly wanted to live, but the constant reminder of what he did and how much he had lost in the long run, aggravated and depressed him to no end.

'_If she thinks that I'll be greeted back with welcomed arms, she's nuts.'_

Obito took a glance at Naruto. The stare he gave Obito unnerved him. His eyes held pity. Grinding his teeth together, Obito's eyes hardened into a glare.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I cannot do that. As much as the village would like to see you rot in hell, I know you have potential deep down."

Obito narrowed his eyes

"What are you getting at?"

Tsunade sighed. After a long pause, she spoke.

"I would like to welcome you back into the village."

Obito's eyes widened a fraction.

'_What did I say? She's fucking nuts.'_

His lips turned down into a frown as he spoke,

"You really think I'll agree to that?"

'_As much as I want to I can't…'_

Tsunade nodded before eyeing him.

"You think I'm joking."

Obito smirked.

"Heh, I think you're crazy."

A kunai was placed at his neck in an instant.

"Watch your tongue."

Shikamaru spat from behind him. Obito chuckled.

"Or what? You'll slit my throat? You don't threaten me."

His onyx eyes narrowed at the youngest Nara.

"Shikamaru, enough."

Tsunade commanded. Shikamaru dropped his gaze from the Uchiha's to Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

Stepping back, he pocketed his kunai before taking his place at Tsunade's side. She cleared her throat.

"What I'm trying to say is, you should be serving a life sentence, but I, along with some others have discussed with the council about the terms of your sentence. As long as you fulfill your punishments and behave, you will be welcomed back."

'_This is too easy.'_

Obito thought as he glared at Tsunade.

"I don't trust you. You speak words of deception. I can see right through you."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"Look Obito. You have nothing right now. No chakra, no Sharingan, or Rinnegan. Nothing. We searched your mind and found no future plans to harm Konoha. What don't you understand?"

She ground out through gritted teeth.

Obito shook his head, laughter erupting from his mouth.

"You Leaf nin never change! Trusting an S-Class Criminal? I may have been born in this village and raised as a Shinobi, but even I know your promises are empty lies. You trust too easily, that's your downfall in this village. Have you forgotten what I committed? What I had done to this village and the other nations? **How many people I **_**killed?! **_Like I said. _I. Have. No. __**Purpose.**_Just execute me and get it over with."

Obito said as his temper rose. Tsunade noticed this as she watched the broken Uchiha.

"Look you brat, you should be grateful. No one in your position right now would ever get a second chance like this. Ever. As much as you want to deny it, I can see right _through you._ You're shaking on the inside because you know you can change, but you're not ready for the rejection that will come. I can read you like a book Obito."

He froze at her words.

'_Wh-What did she say?'_

Tsunade took in his frozen stature, a small smile on her face.

"Seems like I hit a cord."

Obito stood there, staring at her. His fists were clenched, his heart hammering in his chest.

'_She..She humiliated me!'_

Oh how he wished he had his Sharingan right now. No one ever dared to make fun of him. His temper was something not to be tampered with. But Tsunade…She was more clever than what most people took her as. Nothing seemed to never get under her skin. She had seen right through his façade, making him look like a weak desperate fool.

'_Fucking bitch.'_

The years he had spent blocking and putting up walls around everything was now falling. Closing his eyes, he sighed out in defeat.

"At this point, I don't care. I just don't care anymore."

Seeing that he had finally cracked, Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Alright, that settles it. Naruto, Shikamaru, you can leave now."

Both nodded before poofing away.

"Come in."

Tsunade called out. Obito, still in shock, didn't pay attention to his surroundings until a female voice next to him spoke.

"Lady Tsunade."

Obito lifted his gaze from the floor to his right. His eyes took in the young women. Pink hair, green eyes, a slim figure, long legs-

'_What? No, stop.'_

His mind jogged as he remembered the girl before him.

'_Naruto's teammate.'_

"Sakura, thank you for coming in."

She nodded. Sparing a glance at the man next to her, she quickly averted her gaze.

"It is this about _that_?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. I take it you got the documents and read them thoroughly?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I understand the terms and conditions, but…um…"

Sakura dropped her gaze to the ground.

Tsunade eyed her student.

"What is it Sakura?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at Tsunade.

"Nevermind, it's n-nothing. I take it I start now?"

Her voice was on edge. Tsunade swallowed.

'_Sakura don't show fear. Everything will be alright.'_

Her eyes went to the quiet Uchiha. He was watching her student from the corner of his eye. Clearing her throat, Tsunade spoke,

"Yes."

Sakura and Obito watched as Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk, a sweet smile on her face. Obito watched her stride towards him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. When Tsunade was in front of him, she shot her arm out, grabbing his collar, startling Sakura. Bringing his face close to hers, she set her eyes into a steely glare.

"Listen Uchiha," Her voice was a low hiss,

"From here on out, Sakura is your primary caretaker. She will be in charge of your punishments and you will listen to her. Until you finish your time, you will be living with her. I suggest you show her respect. If you do anything, _anything _to her, I will personally see to it you get that death sentence you wanted. Got it?"

He slowly nodded. Tsunade smiled and let him go.

"Good. Now that that is settled, I just need to rid you of these."

Tsunade took his hands. Moving her hand over the shackles on his wrists, they disappeared.

"Remember that your chakra, Sharingan, and Rinnegan have all been blocked. If you try anything, Sakura is required to put chakra cuffs on you, and I think that's the last thing you want."

She smirked when he stiffened.

"If you're a good boy however, then it will only be temporary. Do not give me a reason to re-think your sentence or your life for that matter. Understood?"

"Understood."

He responded. Tsunade was shocked by the determination in his voice.

'_I can see a change in you Obito. Let's just hope that it's the real thing and not a manipulative head game.'_

Sighing, Tsunade glanced from Obito to Sakura.

"Are you sure you can handle this? If he's too much-"

"No it's fine Lady Tsunade. I can do it."

Sakura said, a smile on her face. Crossing her arms, Tsunade looked at Obito. He stared back at her.

"What?"

He was already agitated enough from her. Tsunade rose a brow.

"Wow, you Uchiha men are like PMSing women. Sakura, let me know if Mr. Gloom and Doom gives you any trouble, alright?"

Sakura nodded, slowly moving away from the seething Uchiha.

"Alright, now get a move on."

Tsunade waved her hand to them. Bowing, Sakura left, an aggravated Obito following behind her. Inwardly sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

'_Here comes the frightened stares…great.'_

* * *

Here was the prologue. I had this idea for about two weeks. I got inspiration from manga chapter 655. Let me know if I should continue. Please no flames. I will however take constructive criticism for any grammatical errors, etc. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, to answer a few things beforehand. Thanks to the people who reviewed. c: Your reviews were awesome, and I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue. Secondly, yes Sakura's hair is long. :) It goes to her waist in long layers. Hope that answered your question for you. And here is chapter 1! A note for this chapter: This chapter is intended to be a bit humorous, but whether you guys think it is or not, is totally up to you! Obito is a little bit OOC. Our dear Sakura will have to deal with his...Tobi-ness/bipolar personality in the next few chapters. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Head Games**

* * *

As Obito predicted, he got stares. _A lot_ of them.

'_More like glares…'_

Some were of shock and fear as villagers retreated from their stands or took their children and hid. He smirked.

'_As expected. It's not like they were going to throw some welcoming party.'_

Sakura walked ahead of him, her brows furrowed and mouth drawn into a tight line. She averted her gaze from the looks people gave her.

"Why is she with _him_?"

"Isn't that-Shh! He might hear!"

"Poor girl, I feel sorry for her."

Sakura dropped her head further, mentally bashing her face against a wall.

'_Oh hey how are you? Oh I'm good. Just harboring an S-Class Criminal for the Hokage, you know, the usual..'_

She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. Sighing, Sakura looked behind her. He was casually walking, hands in his pockets, not catching up to her sprint-like walk. Frowning, she sighed out, not thinking twice about what she said next.

"Can you walk any slower?"

Oops.

'_Shit.'_

If looks could kill, Sakura would have been six feet under. Steering her head away from his death glare, she suppressed a shiver.

'_I really need to think before I speak...'_

Walking faster, she turned a corner before finally arriving at her home. Grabbing her keys and opening the door, she practically slammed the door in his face if it wasn't for his foot blocking in between.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were…here."

She scratched the back of her head. Obito rolled his eyes.

'_Women.'_

Walking past her, he took off his shoes before stepping into her living room. Sakura followed his lead, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

'_Wow…Smoooooth Sakura. Way to almost slam the door in the infamous Obito Uchiha's face. If Naruto were here, he would be dying laughing.'_

"U-Um…"

Sakura ran her hand through her hair, trying to think of a conversation starter.

'_What do I even say? Oh hey how's it going? How was prison?'_

"…"

Obito looked at her.

"You don't know how to talk to me do you?"

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well it isn't everyday I have a criminal living with me."

He smirked at her comment.

"Technically I'm not a threat."

She narrowed her eyes.

"To Lady Tsunade you are not, but to me, I don't easily forget."

He frowned. Why had he thought she would forget? Or anyone forget for that matter? What he did was literally carved into every Shinobi and civilians minds for the rest of their lives. What he committed was unforgivable, but _some _people thought otherwise.

Sighing he rubbed his face.

"I understand your hate for me. Anybody in my position would. If you forgive me, so be it. If you don't, I'm not going to lose sleep over it. A lot of people can forgive, but one will never forget. If you treat me like an ant underneath a boot, I'll accept it."

He stared at her shocked expression before continuing.

"I'm saying this because it's true. I may have committed sins, but I am no saint. I'm far from it. What I did can never be taken back. That's obvious. But for your sanity, be like everyone else. Forget about me and move on with your life. I don't and will never have any purpose. It doesn't matter what Tsunade said. Things will never change. Never for the better…"

After those words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. Sakura watched him, trying to speak carefully with her words.

"Um, there's a guest bedroom down the hall-"

He was already walking into the room before she finished her sentence. Slamming the door, Sakura jumped.

'_Well if that wasn't awkward enough…'_

In the guest bedroom, Obito sat on the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands.

'_Why did I say that? WHY? I opened up to her like I was some lost child. Am I turning soft…? Has this village really gotten to me?'_

Groaning, he laid back on the bed.

'_There's no doubt… I'm already going insane.'_

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting on the couch, pondering on what she should do.

'_Do I talk to him?'_

…

'_Absolutely NOT. Like he would want to talk to __**me **__about __**his **__problems. It's none of my business, nor do I care.'_

But the meaning in his words, struck a cord in her. Biting her lip, she thought it over.

'_He… wasn't lying…I could tell if he was, but…His face was completely open, like a book. His emotions though…I've never seen someone so conflicted.'_

Shaking her head, she chuckled to herself.

'_It has to be a head game. There's no way in hell I should care.'_

Deep down though, Sakura couldn't deny feeling bad for the man, and she hated herself for it.

**-R-**

Almost two hours had passed and still no sign of Obito. Sakura took the time to clean some of her house, shower, and was currently making food. Every time she passed the door, she would pause, her hand hovering to knock before moving on.

"It's ok Sakura. It's none of your business. Just…STOP thinking about it."

She told herself. Pulling her long hair into a messy bun atop her head, she proceeded to check through every detail while she was cooking.

'_Ok, the rice is cooking. All I need to make is the miso soup and the teriyaki chicken.'_

Sakura proceeded to cut up ingredients and vegetables before pouring them into the bowl. Running around the kitchen, she didn't realize she was being watched. It wasn't everyday you saw Sakura Haruno running around like a chicken with it's head cut off in grey sweats, a black spaghetti strap top and rabbit slippers. The sight was humorous.

Turning, she almost fell when she ran into Obito.

"Oh god, jeez I'm so sorry."

She held up her hands before bowing. Obito just stared at her.

"It's alright."

Was all he said before moving around her and taking a seat at the table. Sakura watched him with wary eyes. She expected him to shove her or sneer in her face, but he did neither. He…acted like a gentleman.

'_Ok, now I'm scared.'_

Sakura took peeks at him from behind her bangs every so often. If he wasn't watching her, he had his head in his palm, or resorted to tapping his fingers on the table. Sakura, already unnerved by his unusual behavior was starting to lose her patience.

'_I don't know if he's doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of me, but I'm honestly re-thinking my options on this assignment.'_

After setting the rice on the table along with the miso soup, she took a glance at him. His eyes were glaring at the table.

'_Maybe he's bipolar…-You know what? Nope. Just nope. I can't think like this. This man is already driving me nuts as it is and it's __**only **__been two hours.'_

Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead.

'_I'm already annoying myself with this pointless thinking. It's getting me nowhere. His punishments start tomorrow. That will give me enough time to think to myself. Until them, I'll have to deal with his 'Every-Uchiha-Has-A-Stick-Up-Their-Ass' attitude.'_

Taking the teriyaki out of the pan, Sakura proceeded to the table. Setting down the dish, she cleared her throat

"Um…Anything to drink?"

…

With no answer, Sakura shrugged and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. Pouring water into the glasses, she walked over and sat his down in front of him before sitting down in her own seat. Picking out her food, she grabbed her chopsticks and said a small 'Itadakimasu' before digging in.

Halfway through her meal, she noticed that Obito hadn't touched any of the food. Frowning, she stared at him. He looked up and locked his gaze with hers. Shrugging, he broke his gaze away, staring at the wall.

"Not really hungry."

Sakura sighed.

'_I'm going to regret this…'_

"I have been watching you for awhile now…",

She noticed the smirk that appeared on his face instantly.

"_During _dinner, but, um…"

Obito cocked his head to the side.

"Do I fluster you?"

Sakura gaped at him, her cheeks an intense red.

"E-Excuse me?"

She stuttered out. Obito continued to smirk at her shocked expression. Chuckling to himself, he got up and walked past her.

"You're so easy to play with."

Sakura, still shocked, turned and shook her head.

'_The bastard was screwing with me!'_

Turning back to her food, she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Uchihas."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter is really short. This one is a filler for the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Redemption**

**Chapter 2: Tsunade's Garden**

* * *

Today marked the first punishment Obito had to accomplish. To say he wasn't nervous at all, was an understatement. Inside, he was freaking out.

'_I can only imagine what it will be…'_

Numerous images of horrible torture and lots of blood ran through his mind as he walked beside his 'caretaker'.

Taking a glance at her, he could tell she was irritated, annoyed, and most likely pissed off at him. It wasn't like he was two-faced or anything, but the stunt he pulled yesterday might have tipped her off the deep end just a little. Obito just liked to mess around with people and their feelings…Maybe too much to his excitement.

As they walked, the Hokage's Tower came into view. Obito's gaze hardened into a glare.

'_What could she possibly want?'_

When they reached the entrance, he stopped and crossed his arms. Sakura stopped mid-way up the stairs to look at him.

"Well go in."

She motioned with her hand. Obito looked at her.

"For what? She already talked to me once. I'm not going anywhere."

He turned his head to the side, a frown marring his face.

Sakura gaped at his childish behavior. A vein appeared on her forehead as she pointed to the door.

"You're a grown man, and an _Uchiha _for Kami's sake. I am currently YOUR caretaker, making me your BOSS. You will listen to me and GET YOUR ASS UP THOSE STAIRS."

Sakura ground out, her voice gaining volume with each word. Her patience was already running thin.

Civilians stared in their direction, staring with eyes as the pinkette chewed out the stubborn Uchiha.

"Wow…she's pretty brave to do that."

"She looks like she's going to rip off his head."

"Sakura's throwing around sass like it's nothing."

Sakura clenched her fists as he continued to ignore her commands.

"DON'T IGNORE ME."

Obito looked at her with slightly wide eyes. The aura coming off her was sending him bad vibes.

'_Fuck…'_

Holding up his hands in defense, he tried to console her.

"Look, unless there's a warrant for my presence, I am not going nowhere."

That was all Sakura needed to hear before she decked him in the face, sending him crashing through the front door. Walking into the entrance, she noticed Shizune's pale face as the Uchiha landed on her desk.

"S-Sakura!"

She gasped out. Slowly realizing what she did, she sighed.

"Lady Tsunade is going to kill me…"

Heels clicked fast down the stairs as an angry Tsunade busted through the door. Taking in the scene before her, she directed her gaze on Sakura, who fidgeted under her death glare.

"I…I uh can explain…-"

"IN MY OFFICE NOW."

'_Shit.'_

**-R-**

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was sitting in Tsunade's office, a large ice pack on her head. Wincing at the tender spot, Sakura looked guiltily to her left. Obito sat in the opposite chair next to her, a scowl on his face as he nursed his swollen cheek.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Honestly Sakura. You could have least punched a wall."

She said.

"Heh, yeah…"

Obito commented. Sakura glared at him.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU were the one who was acting like a stubborn child! Lady Tsunade, I'm so sorry, but it's not my fault-"

"Sakura, Sakura calm down. Look, I know you have a temper and the littlest things can piss you off, but that's life. Everyone deals with it, but that does not give you the right to punch your _roommate. _Regardless if he gets on your nerves."

Sakura's face dropped.

'_HE'S NOT MY ROOMMATE. He's SATAN.'_

Sakura dropped her head in her hands, momentarily forgetting about her bruised head.

"I'm sorry."

Tsunade turned her hazel eyes to Obito.

"And you Uchiha."

Obito just stared at her.

"What?"

"What did you say to make my student punch you?"

Obito turned his head from her and slumped in his seat. Crossing his arms, he refused to answer her.

'_I wonder what she would do if I started crying.'_

Memories of his thirteen year old self came into mind, causing him to slump deeper into his seat.

'_Nevermind…'_

Tsunade got up from her seat and walked around her desk. Standing in front of Sakura and Obito, she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, now that you're here Uchiha, time to start your punishment. Sakura you may leave."

Nodding, she left the room without a word.

"Alright then, follow me."

Standing up, Obito followed Tsunade. They walked up a set of stairs before coming to a door. Opening it, Tsunade led him through the small hallway before opening a sliding glass door. Walking out onto the small patio, Tsunade shoved a pair of gloves and a mini shovel into his hands. Obito looked at the supplies with confusion.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Seeing as how I'm getting older in years, my _aching _back cannot handle the constant bending over…"

Obito tried to zone out her talking, disturbed by whatever else she may say. He could tell she was being sarcastic but-

"So you're going to help me with my garden."

'_Come again?'_


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the late update. I was very busy and the weather was killing my WiFi, so I didn't have internet access for a while. I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas. I know I did. :) this is my late Christmas present to you lovelies. Thank you all so much for reviewing, you guys are amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying Obito's sarcastic/angst cuteness. c: Happy Holidays and please enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**Redemption **

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

* * *

After Sakura had left and Tsunade put Obito to work, she watched closely on his current situation. It had been two hours now, and he hadn't complained _once._

'_He's…so calm. I would've half expected him to throw a fit for such a tedious act. But I guess he proved me wrong.'_

Smiling, she broke the silence.

"She means well you know."

Obito looked up from the soil, confusion written on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura I mean. She means well don't get me wrong-"

"She punched me in the face."

He interrupted with a blank face. Tsunade chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well you Uchiha can be real self-centered asses."

Obito sweatdropped at her comment.

'_Like that was suppose to make me feel better…'_

"But, as I was saying. My student has been through a lot in the past few years. After what happened with Akatsuki and the war, she's just been very conflicted."

Obito mentally scoffed.

'_I could tell. Her anger is obvious. She clearly hates me.'_

Sighing, he stood up.

"If you called me here to talk about my past fuck ups-"

"No, that's not it. I just want to make myself clear again on one more thing."

She glowered at him as he huffed.

"Well what is it? The "Listen-to-my-student-or-get-your-ass-handed-to-you" story? Cuz' I've already heard it."

Tsunade felt a vein throb in her forehead.

'_Cocky little-'_

"It's anger…isn't it?"

Tsunade looked at him.

"What?"

Obito shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She's obviously angry. Not at the world, but at me. _I_ started a war, _I _threatened her _home _if I didn't get the Jinchuuriki, and _I _killed people she cared about right in front of her eyes! I can't atone for that! Hell _I _don't even know what to do!"

He was seething now.

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Obito, calm down-"

He pushed her away, glaring at her in the process.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

Tsunade stared at him, shocked.

'_I knew this was going to blow up in my face.'_

"Just…Just take me back. Now."

Tsunade nodded, still shaken up.

"Alright…"

After taking him back to her office and sending a hawk out to Sakura, Tsunade watched as the Uchiha trudged after her student. Leaning back in her chair, her fingers rested upon the neck of a sake bottle. Laughing to herself, she gulped the first half down.

"I didn't even get to explain myself."

**-R-**

Sakura sighed softly to herself. Even if she got two hours alone, it wasn't enough to sort out her thoughts. She sat in her room, pondering over her current living situations. Sure he wasn't dangerous _now, _but that could change in a matter of seconds. After punching him, she was afraid of being alone with him. Who knew if he was going to corner her and strangle her to death. Just the very thought made her sick to her stomach.

Once they walked through the door, she stiffened as he quietly passed her and walked straight to his room. She eyed him, her brows knit together.

'_I wonder what's wrong with him…'_

Sakura shook her head instantly, biting her lip.

'_No. ' .-'_

'**Oh stop denying it. You're worried about him and you know it.'**

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_Now really isn't the time-'_

'**Just listen to me for a sec, ok?'**

Sakura sighed and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

'**He was fine before he went with Lady Tsunade. She must of said something, and it set him off.'**

'_Um, ok? But what does that have to do with me?'_

'**Saku, he literally **_**avoided **_**you. When you tried to talk to him, he clearly didn't answer you. I'm surprised you didn't say anything.'**

'_Look, I'm just really tired and irritated.'_

'**Still doesn't excuse you from caring for him.'**

She clenched her fists.

'_For the last damn time, I DO NOT-'_

Her inner self blocked her out before she could finish. Sakura grabbed the nearest pillow and pushed her face into it, letting all her anger out.

"I need air…"

Quickly getting up, Sakura grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Pushing chakra into her feet, she jumped up onto the roof. Sitting down, she let her feet hang off the edge. Dropping her head into her hands, she felt all her frustration seep out of her.

"No…I can't be feeling this way. Why…Why do I care for him?"

'_It's been a fucking day for Kami's sake.'_

'**Maybe it's because he reminds you of-'**

'_No…Don't even mention _**his **_name.'_

'**Sakura, I know it's hard losing him, but you have to move on. I know it's difficult and impossible to take in, but maybe…maybe you're feeling for Obito because you're both the same.'**

Sakura snapped her head up, eyes wide.

'_W-What?'_

She got no answer after that. Wrapping her arms around herself, she called out to herself.

'_Inner…Inner answer me!'_

Digging her nails into her skin, Sakura racked her brain for an answer to inner's theory.

"W-Were both the same? That's…That's impossible…"

'**I'll give you one hint…when he revealed himself to everyone that he was Obito Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei said something that tipped him off. One thing…'**

Sakura thought long and hard. She didn't remember the first part of the war clearly, she was too busy healing people and worrying about her friends, specifically Naruto. After the war had ended, Kakashi told Tsunade everything that had happened between him and Obito.

_Sakura watched from her place next to Tsunade, as she conversed with Kakashi about the outcome of reuniting with his thought-to-be-dead teammate. _

"_Is…that everything Kakashi?"_

_The copy ninja nodded. _

"_Yes, it is."_

"_So he had all this rage and sorrow built up inside of him because of her death?"_

_Kakashi dropped his head. _

"_Yes…and no."_

"_I'm not following what you're saying then…-"_

"_She was literally his light. Without her in this world, he figured he had nowhere else to go but the path of darkness and hate. That's why he wanted to pursue the Eye Of the Moon Plan. He wanted to make a world where there was no war but peace, and a world where she was alive."_

_Tsunade stared at him. _

"_Is that all?"_

_Kakashi averted his eyes. _

"_It's my fault she's dead…Rin. I didn't keep my promise to him."_

"_It's ok Kakashi. Rin was a good asset to the village. She was not just a skilled medic nin, but a very sweet and down-to-earth girl. She died for the village, you, and Obito. Ok?"_

_Silence filled the room after that. _

'_Rin…Rin…'_

It was familiar to her, but she never fully looked into it. She felt no need to, but now she was curious. Hopping off her roof, she landed on the ground with ease. Walking back into her house, she hurried to her collection of books. Fingering through her medical books, she pulled out one with the history of medical ninjas in the village. Skimming through the pages, her eyes slid up and down, looking for the names of female medic nins.

"P's…Q's…R-"

She stopped at the picture of a teenage girl. Her brown hair was cut into a bob. On each side of her face were purple rectangle like marks. A large smile was on her face as chestnut colored eyes sparkled with happiness.

Sakura's eyes moved down the page.

_Name: Rin Nohara_

_Age: 13-Deceased _

_Ninja Status: Chunin/Medic Nin_

Sakura froze at the bottom sentences.

_Loved by many, Rin was killed in action. As a result of this tragic passing, she will be missed dearly. Teammate Kakashi Hatake is the only known survivor of Team Minato._

On the bottom was a picture of four people. The first she recognized as Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. He was casually leaning in the background, a small smile on his face. Next was Kakashi. Sakura smiled at how adorable he looked, even if he still wore that damn face mask. His features were passive. To the left of him, Sakura knew was undoubtedly Obito Uchiha. He looked cheerful and full of energy as he gave a piece sign next to Kakashi's head. Lastly was Rin, who stood with her hands clasped in front of her. A small smile was on her face as she stood with her teammates and sensei.

_From Left to Right: Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Minato Namikaze_

_Team Minato_

Obito lost Rin, who he deeply loved from what she could guess. She was afraid to ask, but she wanted to know what happened to this girl to make the elder Uchiha lose it completely. And for her, she loved Sasuke, but lost him to revenge.

Her mouth went dry as she realized the revelation of it all.

'**Maybe you're feeling for Obito because you're both the same.'**

"You're both the same…"

She choked out in a whisper. Her shaken hands wove through her hair, gripping the strands tightly. Her eyes widened as she stared into nothingness.

'_Oh my god.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**In the last day and a half, I spent hours watching and reading just about every episode and manga chapter that had Obito in it. Whether it be while he was Tobi, Madara, etc. Any quotes used are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. I worked very hard on this chapter, and it's the longest one yet. I hope everyone enjoy's this early update! Please enjoy chapter 4 and review please. :)**

* * *

**Redemption**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

* * *

"_I don't like you, I never will!"_

"_Just forget it. We'll never agree, we're like oil and water. I'm going to rescue Rin."_

"_I believe that the White Fang was a true hero…."_

"_You're right…In the ninja world, those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum, but those who even abandon one of their friends are far worse than scum. I'm scum anyway, so I'm gonna chose to break the rules. If that somehow makes me less than a true Shinobi, then I'll go crush all of the so-called "real" Shinobi!"_

"_I'm about to…die…but I'll become your eye…and see the future with you."_

"_Kakashi, take care of Rin…"_

"_Just when Kakashi and I were…starting to get along…"_

"_I didn't get to tell Rin that I…loved her…"_

"_You can call me by that name if you want. It means nothing to me."_

"_It's because…you let Rin die."_

"_I am in Hell…"_

"_This world…I don't care about it anymore."_

"_I'm no one…I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Eye Of the Moon Plan. This world is completely worthless…there is nothing left but misery."_

"_You've seen reality, you should be able to understand…No wish can come true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."_

"…_There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope…is merely an allusion."_

"_Look! There is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain! You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi. This windhole was opened by this hell of a world."_

Obito awoke in a panic. Sitting in an upward position, he ran his fingers through his hair.

'_It…It was only a dream.'_

Groaning, he fell back onto the bed. Turning his head, he noticed it was now late evening, the sun slowly descending into the horizon. Getting up, he walked out of his room.

'_I guess it was rude of me to ignore her earlier but…-'_

He stopped when he came into the living room. Sakura was curled up, her head resting on the arm of the couch. As he walked closer towards her, he noticed a book on her lap, her thumb in-between two pages. Cocking his head to the side, Obito cautiously picked the book up from her. When he saw the contents on the page, his eyes widened.

'_N-No…'_

Looking between the page and Sakura, Obito let out a shaky breath. Skimming past Rin's picture, his eyes stopped at the picture of Team Minato. A small smile graced his face, but was quickly replaced with pain. Looking at Sakura again, his eyes softened.

'_Does she…know?'_

Realizing what was going through his mind, he shook his head and headed for the door.

**-R-**

Half an hour later, Obito found himself at the cemetery. He knew if he was caught without supervision, he'd be skinned alive. But right now…he couldn't care less. Walking through the graves of fallen comrades and civilians, he stopped at one grave. Kneeling down, he sat on his knees. Fresh flowers were set neatly on the top of the headstone. Obito recalled back before he released the nine tails.

_He stood atop a pillar, overlooking the village. After cheating death, he figured Kami was telling him something, like he was saved for a reason. That all changed when he witnessed Rin's death. He couldn't feel pain…no not anymore. He had suffered enough, and all that was left, was a gaping hole of emptiness. This world…was nothing but hell._

_Casting his lone eye down, his Sharingan glared into to the back of his teammate, standing over a grave. _

"_This…is actually top secret information, but…Minato-sensei's son will be born soon…A generation that doesn't know war…if only we'd been born later too…"_

_Obito watched as he lingered for a moment._

"_I must tell Obito as well…I'm going, Rin."_

_Once Kakashi left, Obito came out of the shadows. Landing in front of the grave, he threw the flowers to the side before slamming his hand down. _

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!'

_A large cloud appeared before disappearing seconds later, revealing what the village feared most._

_The Nine Tails._

Dropping his head in his hands, Obito sighed out.

"Oh Rin…I wonder what you're thinking of me now…"

"I think she would be happy to see you're doing ok."

Obito nearly jumped as the person spoke next to him. He looked up to see Kakashi. Sitting down next to him, he brought a book out from his back pocket. Glancing at the title, Obito gave Kakashi a dirty look.

'_A closet pervert eh? Never would have guessed.'_

"I kinda figured you would be out here."

Kakashi broke him out of his thoughts. Obito sent him a side glance.

"So you're not here to punish me for leaving 'unsupervised'."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I stopped by Sakura's house. I found her sleeping and you, nowhere to be found."

Obito shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint. I felt…the need to come here."

Kakashi shifted, setting his book down.

"I'm sorry."

Obito looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

Kakashi glanced at him.

"For not protecting her…Rin."

Noticing Obito slump at the mention of her, Kakashi mentally cursed.

"I told you before…It's not your fault…"

He spoke softly.

"It was fate. The world works in cruel ways."

Obito sighed, tracing his fingers across the headstone.

"I miss her…"

Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I do too. If she was here now, I know she would be proud of you."

Obito shook his head.

"No…No she wouldn't. Kakashi, look what I've become, what I've done!"

Kakashi shushed him.

"Obito, lower your voice."

"But-"

"No matter what happened, what we fought over, or what we did, Rin was always there for us. She couldn't hold a grudge against anyone. Not even you, Obito. We may have had disagreements, but I don't think she would be disappointed in you."

Obito rubbed his face.

"How are even you sure? She's not here to confirm it…"

He said with a bitter tone at the end. Kakashi sighed.

"I just know, ok? Minato-sensei would be the same."

"I'm the reason Naruto doesn't have his parents."

Kakashi shut up after that. He didn't know what else to say, nor did he want to irate Obito further. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kakashi casually reading his book while Obito stared off into the distance. He broke the silence.

"I shouldn't be feeling this..."

Obito sighed, trying to think of a way to finish his sentence.

"Is it about Sakura?"

Kakashi glanced at him. Obito tensed.

"Y-Yes…"

"She reminds you of Rin, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…it's just…"

He clenched his fists.

"It's been a day."

He ground out. Kakashi put his book away.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Obito."

He broke down then. His head dropped as he gripped his hair.

"She…She just confuses me! One minute I want to apologize to her, and the next…"

Anger flashed through his eyes for a brief moment.

"I just can't bring myself to hate her…it's not because of Rin. She…I feel like we're the same."

Kakashi patted his back.

"Well, Sakura's been through a lot. The worst was losing Sasuke."

Obito perked up at this.

"Itachi's brat brother?"

Kakashi nodded.

"To any person, they would've said it was as a childish crush she would've grown out of. But…it never happened. No matter how much he hurt her, her love for him never ceased."

Obito stopped Kakashi.

"He hurt her?"

Kakashi cast a glance to the ground.

"After Sasuke killed Itachi, he went on to pursue Danzo. You should know Obito you were there."

His eyes widened.

'_How could I forget…I remember telling him to get rid of that red-headed girl, but…I don't recall what happened between him and his teammate. He didn't mention it. I only came back between his and Naruto's scuffle.'_

He sent Kakashi a guilty look.

"I…I didn't stay after he killed Danzo."

Kakashi sighed.

'_Oblivious as ever. You never change Obito.'_

A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips before he answered.

"I would have thought you were watching the entire time. To put it simply, he tried to kill her. Twice."

Before Obito could interject, Kakashi continued.

"Sakura wanted to kill Sasuke by herself in order to free Naruto, herself, and I of the burden of bringing him home. Even though Naruto promised her he would bring Sasuke back, the failed missions were just too much for her. In the end, she almost died."

Rubbing his head, he stood up.

"I-"

"Stop. Kakashi just…stop."

Looking at his friend, Kakashi watched as emotions swam through his eyes. Anger, pain, frustration…sadness.

"I should take you back."

Looking up at Kakashi, he nodded. Turning his head back to the headstone, he kissed his fingertips before placing them on the cold stone.

"I'll be going now…See you later, Rin."

Standing up, he followed Kakashi out of the cemetery. As they walked through the dimmed streets, Obito felt more memories come back. One in particular…

_Obito was running. He already knew he was late, but getting their was mandatory. _

"_Sensei is going to kill me…!"_

_He groaned to himself. Turning a corner, Obito almost ran into an older woman carrying groceries. She was struggling to pick up a large bag, her old age catching up with her. Walking over to her side, he put his hand gently on her shoulder._

"_May I help you with those?"_

_The older woman looked up at him, a large smile on her face. _

"_Thank you so much, young man."_

_Obito blushed, scratching the back of his head, a grin on his face._

"_Oh it's nothing!"_

_When he was done helping her with her belongings, Obito found himself racing to the training grounds. Tripping on a branch, Obito landed in front of his team, face first into the ground. Looking up, he let a sheepish smile cross his face. _

"_Uh sorry I'm late. There was an old lady and –"_

"_Save it. You're late Obito."_

_Kakashi said, his arms crossed. Obito pouted._

"_Jerk…"_

Obito smirked at the memory.

'_I really was a klutz back then…'_

"We're here."

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking to myself."

Kakashi looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you something."

Obito looked at him.

"Go ahead."

Kakashi shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"After…After the cave in…Rin and I were surrounded by Iwa nin. Before Minato-sensei appeared, she refused to leave my side. I told her that it was my job to protect her. I told her…that you loved her."

He watched as Obito's eyes widened in shock.

"She then went on to confess how she felt about me, but I told her that I didn't deserve her love. After that, it was all a blur."

Obito was shocked.

Rin…knew about his feelings?

Obito choked on his words.

"R-Rin…she knew?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes."

Obito felt a smile tug at his lips.

"But…how did you know, Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"It was…kind of obvious Obito. The long sideways glances, the blushing and stuttering, and you defended her on every little thing."

Obito sweatdropped.

'_Was I…really that much of a love sick puppy?'_

Kakashi had to hold in his laughter at Obito's face.

"Well-"

"I was wondering when you two would be back."

Both of them turned to the door. Sakura stood in her cami, sweats, and bunny slippers, a cup of tea in her hands. Her gaze shifted to Kakashi.

"Thanks for the little note, sensei. I can clearly see that you two went out, had a few drinks, got ice cream and helped older women with their groceries. I was about to come out and look for you two."

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh at her sarcasm.

"Uh ehehehe…Um about that…"

Sakura held up her hand.

"Save it."

She turned her gaze to Obito, her eyes softening.

"Um…can we talk?"

He looked at her.

'_She…wants to talk to me?'_

Obito felt his throat close up. She was already driving him crazy enough as it was, and now she wanted to speak with him? His eyes zoned in on her plump lips.

"-Ok?"

Obito snapped out of his staring.

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

Obito nodded.

"Uh, yeah."

With that said, Kakashi held up his hand and poofed away. Sakura quietly walked back into the house, Obito closing the door before following. Sitting down on the couch, he joined her. She averted her eyes away from his stare.

'_I'm surprised she didn't skin me alive for leaving…yet.'_

Her fingers gripped the tea cup in her hand as she thought over her current situation.

'_How do I EVEN approach this? Hell, how do I even ASK him?!'_

'**It's simple. Just ask who and what this Rin Nohara girl was to him.'**

'_That's asking a lot…I feel like I'm prying into his personal life….'_

"So what did you want to ask me?"

He was calmly watching as she had an inner battle with herself. It was amusing how her eyes would narrow, and her nose would scrunch up.

Sakura looked up at him, her cheeks immediately flushing.

'_Alright, time to just come out and say it!'_

"Obito, what made you the way you were?"

He looked at her. Sakura bit her lip.

"What I mean is…what…what happened to Rin Nohara?"


End file.
